Even If The Moon Fell Down Tonight
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: When Frank finds himself carrying a little baby inside of him his whole life gets turned upside down. At least he has Gerard there to help him through it all. Mpreg! dun like, dun read! xxx
1. Prologue

**Title: Even If The Moon Fell Down Tonight (Such a cute song)**

**Pairing: FRERARDDDDD!**

**Warnings: Does include Mpreg, fluff, hinting and limes, and FRERARDDD~~!**

**Summary: When Frank finds himself carrying a little baby inside of him his whole life gets turned upside down. At least he has Gerard there to help him through it all.**

**Rating: T-M. Imma put it under M.**

**Note: This is not a story about the sex life of two boys. There will not be a lemon every chapter. So sorry if that's put you off. But this is a story about two boys getting through a pregnancy they thought was impossible, finding out they need each other more than they ever thought. **

…

**You can retch at the sappiness now XD it's really quit unlike me to be that sappy but eh.**

**Oh! And note #2! These are real people. I just use them as my puppets for this story! YAY!**

**Enjoy!**

**T xxx**

* * *

2 months, 4 days and 17 hours. I had been dating Gerard Arthur Way for 2 months, 4 days and 17 hours. In that time we had been near enough inseparable. Not once had we spent a night apart, whether it be me staying round his house, or him staying round mine. Our parents were quite close as a result of us spending so much time together, though our fathers would rather have us dating women. Being only 16, he only 17, we still had studies and a lack of jobs making buying ourselves an apartment and moving out not an option.

Yeah, I guess still living with our parents really limited our sex life. It had become a case of 'real quick round the back of the school' or 'super fast in the bathroom before class'. Of course we had never gone all the way. It would take a lot of preparation and Gerard wanted to make our first time extra special, make it as pleasurable as possible. I thought he was totally sweet and irresistible thinking that way. But I wasn't about to hesitate when the opportunity came along.

My parents told me they would be going out to dinner with their friends one night and shouldn't be home till late which was quite obviously parent language for 'we're gonna get drunk and won't be home till tomorrow afternoon. There's pot noodles in the cupboard.'

So that afternoon at lunch I got my best sexy on and gave being alluring my best shot. I wasn't wasting this chance.

"So…my parents are going out tonight…" There was a long and agonizing silence while Gerard finished his mouthful of curry and rice we got from the local takeaway.

"Oh really?" That was it? Alright fine. Time to play dirty. Moving my lips right up to his ear I flicked out my tongue and noticed how his eyes widened and he stopped chewing his food.

"Yeah…so I'll be left all alone…by myself…I'll be so lonely…" He swallowed his food and his breathing was noticeably shallow. Desired effect = achieved. "Of course…I wouldn't be lonely if you were there with me…we have noodles in the cupboard and everything…"

"I gotta say it was the noodles that did it for me."

I grinned, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pecking the corner of his lips.

"I knew it would."

The rest of the school day was spent secretly texting hot message under the desks. About after the 5th text I saw Gerard on the other side of the room crossing his legs. By the end of the lesson I'm pretty sure his crotch could take down a bus.

When we reached my home and made it to my room the wait only got more painful for my boyfriend as we couldn't foul around till my parents had left and as they were getting ready - which took about 3 of the 4 hours between the time we got home and the time they were leaving – they kept passing pass my bedroom upstairs.

So instead we sat on my bed, me behind Gerard, arms draped around his neck and legs wrapped round his waist, every so often rubbing my foot against his package just to hear him moan as we watched Finding Nemo.

"Frankie baby!"

Groaning I detached myself Gee and ran downstairs to say goodbye to my parents.

"Remember we'll be back late and we'll give you a call if we get held up. Enjoy yourselves. And be safe."

"MUM!"

"Alright, alright! Love you!"

"Love you too."

As soon as the door closed and I heard the car started I sprinted upstairs and into my room where Gerard waited for me. And it didn't take much more waiting from there.

…

….

…..

Though I wish I would have listened to my mum and stayed safe like she said.

My name is Frank Anthony Iero and after dating Gerard Arthur Way for 2 months 4 days and 17 hours, I was pregnant and defying the laws of the universe.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked, I thought it was ok. Tried to make it a little funny. Don't usually write mpreg but a friend requested it so I thought, why the hell not! And if it moved too fast? I wasn't gonna spend like 3 chapters on the intro xD consider it a prologue. In fact! imma call it 'Prologue!'**

**Kinda short I know but oh wells. BTW! Be expecting more fanfics. Got loadsa ideas going in mah head not to mention the other what like 4 stories I have going at the same time?**

**Song to listen to: If The Moon Fell Down Tonight – Chase Coy/Dear Juliet (Shayne Orok did a really good cover though which I prefer personally cos it doesn't have that Colbie Caillat person in it)**

**Anyway! R&R!**

**T xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**New chapppyyyyy!**

**I do not own these people.**

**Enjoy!**

**T xxx**

* * *

After spending most undoubtedly the best night of my life with the man I loved, I found myself wondering the kitchen searching for stuff I could put on toast. Alone.

It wasn't like he had wanted to leave or anything or that he had had his way with me me and was leaving now. I hoped at least. From what I knew, he had to go visit his great aunt in hospital who he hated because she hated me. But she was very ill, so he couldn't really argue.

After spending a large amount of time searching I finally found a jar of raspberry marshmallow fluff in the back of the cupboard that was still in date and therefore had no reason to be at the back of the cupboard with the pack of sultanas we had bought and opened quite a while ago before facing the fact that none of us actually liked sultanas. I spread some of it onto my two slices of toast which I had only been making houses with moments before, and munched happily on the heavenly slices.

That's when my phone rang, my cousin Alina's number showing up on the screen. I really wasn't really sure if I should answer it because conversations with Alina were usually stupid and lead nowhere but I picked up anyway in the end.

"Hey Alina…"

"Frankie! I need you to do me a massive massive favour!"

"Ok…You did ask so nicely after all." I rolled my eyes, even knowing that she couldn't see me.

"Oh shut up. I really need you to go to the chemist and pick up a pregnancy test for me? I'll pay you back!"

"Alina, Alina, Alina..." I could stop the sly tone in my voice at here this. "Someone been busy..?'

"Frankie. Just go get one for me!"

"Alright fine, see ya soon." Sighing, I hung up.

Alina was 19 and so even though she was legally an adult and it would be perfectly fine for her to have a baby, having one would probably ruin all her modelling career plans that we going quite well at the moment.

So innocent me goes walking into the chemist having to cringe my way past the ladies hygiene section before reaching the pregnancy section. Browsing for the cheapest test possible I picked one up. It was only 99p which was awesome because I only brought £2 with me. Only the best for my cousin.

Now that I thought about it, it would be pretty fun to test one out as a guy and see what response it gave. So I picked up another one and made my way to the counter.

At the cashier the woman serving gave me a dirty look as she scanned my items and it was making me really uncomfortable.

"Um, sorry but do you have a problem with me?"

"Guys like you going and getting girls pregnant all careless. Makes me sick." I laughed bitterly at this.

"Actually these are for my cousin who phoned asking me to get them for her. And even it was for a girl I got pregnant, buying the pregnancy test for her would be hardly uncaring." The woman just stood dumfounded as I paid and collected my bag not worrying about the 2p change.

On the way to my cousins house I posted one of the tests through my letterbox, knowing that neither of my parents would be home. They stayed in a hotel and were probably gonna lay in till the afternoon. Besides, I wouldn't be long round my cousin's house.

My cousin, who when I let myself in, I found wallowing around the longue in old pyjamas looking pretty hermit-like.

"Here ya go skank~" I sang it playfully but she didn't seem very amused.

"What if I am pregnant Frank? My whole career will be ruined!"

"Don't be such a pessimist Alina." But when I saw a tear roll down her cheek I couldn't hold back the softness anymore. "Hey…hey come here…" I pulled her close and she rested her head on my chest crying silently. "You're young, and pretty and could be the new face of maternity clothing somewhere. Then after you have the baby, you just gotta work of the excess and then you'll be right back on track."

She looked up and smiled at before before standing and kissing my head.

"I love having a gay cousin. Alright smurfy you can go now. Thanks!"

"Feeling the love." I left anyway, not asking her where her boyfriend was. Not because I didn't care, but more because I knew him and knew he was a good guy and wouldn't ever hurt Alina on purpose.

I got home and made way to the bathroom to initiate my little test but spent around 10 minutes making sense of the instructions. I did everything the instructions said and then waited before checking the result.

What I saw automatically had me running for the phone to call Gerard.

"Gee?"

"Frankie?" A faint 'hang on aunt Joan' could be heard in the background and then a door closing. "What's wrong baby?"

"Took a test…a-and it says…it says.. p-pr-pregnant." I finally got the words out and there was silence on the other end.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you take a test anyway?"

"Cos I thought it seemed fun but now I'm not so sure…" Again another silence.

"Alright, call a cab to bring you up here and then we can go see a doctor. I didn't even know it could be possible…"

"Kay. I'll be there soon I guess."

When I actually arrived at the hospital I asked where I could find Joan Rush and was told her ward number. Gerard was sitting awkwardly in a chair while his great aunt and her friend nattered on like old ladies do. Gerard caught sight of me in the window of the door and excused himself before meeting me outside the room.

His hand in mine, we made our way to the maternity ward, giving our names at reception then proceeding to wait in the room full of pregnant women, some of them with screaming young children, some of them sitting lovingly with their husbands and some flicking through magazines. Needless to say we felt out of place.

We were called in eventually and told the doctor our dilemma. She was extremely kind and polite and scanned my stomach. All three of us watched the screen, the doctor obviously doubting to find anything. That's when her mouth fell open and a surprised laugh escaped her lips.

"Congratulations Mr Iero and Mr Way! You're going to have a baby!"

* * *

**Wow that was long xD be expecting more updates soon, my frand be begging for them lol**

**R&R!**

**T xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**You might notice in this incredibly short chapter that I'm going to still write about some of the important moments even if they're boring. This is one of those moments xD **

**Sorry if you fall asleep but it's not that long.**

**Enjoy!**

**T xxx**

* * *

I sat patiently on the sofa in my living room, watching as Gerard paced up and down swearing and muttering.

It was entertaining for the first 2 minutes but then it just got boring. So naturally I picked up the remote and turned on the TV making Gerard stop still and look at me like I was crazy. I looked up at him too and raised my eyebrows.

"Yes?"

Then he exploded.

"How can you just be so calm about this! This is so freaky and abnormal! How are you not majorly freaking out right now?"

I was going to reply to this as calmly as possible. Main reason being, it seemed to annoy him.

"Easy. I know what I want. And what I want is to keep this baby. I want to have this baby with you and look after it and raise and give it the best damn life I can."

He stop looking so frustrated and his face softened a little, yet he did seem slightly shocked.

"…Alright. Let's do it." He smiled at me, a gesture which I returned automatically, quickly pecking his lips after. "But…how do we tell your parents?" I grinned.

"Just leave it to me. I got a plan."

0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Mum! Hey Dad! I'm pregnant!"

Gerard glared at me as if to say 'That was your plan?', but I just ignored him and looked back expectantly at my parents. My mum was the first to speak.

"I thought I told you boys to use protection."

"Woah. Woah-oh. You're just…not even freaked out by that at all?" Gerard was obviously having a hard time at the moment.

"Well, we always knew that Frank could give birth, ever since his health checks as a baby. Of course we never thought it would be a big issue."

"Which it wouldn't have been if he liked girls." Dad's first words of the conversation.

"Anyway, what do you want to do with it?" My mum's smiled was comforting. It was nice to know she wasn't mad.

"I wanna have the baby. And keep it."

"Ok sweetie." She got up from her seat and hugged me. "I believe you can do this. And you're gonna make me very proud okay? Congratulations baby."

My dad also congratulated me and pat me and Gerard on the shoulder.

We both went up stairs soon after leaving my parents downstairs to watch Catchphrase. I'd much rather be watching Ninja Warrior or Takeshi's Castle.

"How is your mum so fine with it…?" We lay facing each other on my bed, hands entwined.

"She was pregnancy with me when she was only 17. Her parents thought she was stupid and practically disowned her. She really needed the support and someone to say, 'I believe you can do this' to her. Guess she doesn't want me to feel the way she had."

"That's sweet…my parents would freak out."

I giggled and kissed his nose.

"Yes they would. But that's okay. Because this little bit of life we've created, right here," I moved his hand to my stomach placing mine on top and locking our fingers together. "Is gonna have the best daddy ever."

"Just think…buying clothes for our little angel…showing her off to all our friends…"

"Her?" I raised my eyebrows jokingly.

"Well…if it's a her. It could be a him."

"Well duh. What else would it be? A puppy?"

"Shut up you." He bit my nosed, kissing it after.

We turned on the TV and sat watching old episodes of Takeshi's Castle that I had recorded, laughing at the Japanese people trying to complete the obstacle course. At the end of the episode I turned towards Gerard and snuggled into his chest.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little sleepy. Been a long day." I yawned as if to emphasis my point and closed my eyes, snuggling closer, feeling his arms wrap round my waist.

"Just sleep then baby…and baby…heh heh…"

"That was cheesy."

"I know."

* * *

**Very short. But it was too long to be part of another chapter.**

**So yeh again R&R!**

**T xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok my last update for tonight cos I'm too tired to do anymore xD**

**Enjoy this chappy its longer and a bit more funny so yahh :P**

**I don't own this people**

**T xxx**

* * *

Despite all of Gerard's insistence, I was not going to stay away from civilization for 9 months. I was determined to go to school and carry on my everyday life as a normal teenage boy that just happened to be carrying a baby.

Well at least until the bump was too obvious. Or I was too tired. Whichever came first.

After my mum was assured that all staff in the school knew of my 'condition' she was quite happy to let me go so long as Gerard kept an eye on me.

And if I'm honest, the day was pretty uneventful. Nobody noticed anything different because I wasn't that far along yet, and I was treated just the same by everyone. Well everyone except Gerard who was continuously panicking and fussing over me, making sure I didn't walk into walls and stuff, which I did kind of appreciate in a way, but still found him slightly annoying.

The next day however, didn't flow as smoothly as the first. Whilst walking to 2nd lesson I had to rush to one of the bins to empty my stomach contents. Gerard then started panicking and dragged me to the nurse even though I kept insisting it was just the morning sickness. She assured him the same thing and we continued with the day as normal.

All for going fine and regular until the start of lunch where I couldn't make it to a bin or bathroom in time and ended up spewing all over the newest kid in our class who had transferred from overseas, Marcus Rossi. He looked so confused. I apologised of course but it was quite funny seeing the shock on the poor kid's face.

Driving home I reminisced about the day's most humorous event to Gerard who grinned whilst trying to tell me it wasn't funny. Eventually he couldn't help but laugh as well.

"See! My baby knows how to make his daddy laugh!"

"1, your baby? And 2, his?" He smirked at me and poked out my tongue.

"Our baby then, and it just fit the sentence."

"Alright fine. But I bet it's a she."

"How much do you wanna bet that it's a boy?"

"50. Cos I know for sure I'm gonna win." He winked at me and I gasped dramatically.

"OK DEAL!"

0o0o0o0o0

The weeks after that followed without much happening. I went for my first proper scan since the confirmation scan after I found out. We couldn't see much but the midwife told us the baby was perfectly healthy.

The morning sickness continued and became more frequent but I still wasn't going to let that take my time away from me. It wasn't just sickness that was doing its best to affect my life but exhaustion also played a big part.

"Gerardddd~~~~I'm tiredddd~~~~" I threw myself dramatically across his lap in the cafeteria. No one was paying attention so why not?

"Frankkkieee~~~~~I'm trying to eat my noodles." Sitting up I placed my hand over my heart in mock hurt.

"You're such a cruel man. I think it's time for a divorce." More mock hurt in the form of sobbing.

"We're not even married stupid. And the way you're going we never will be."

"Maybe we should get married. We can't bring our child up in an unmarried environment, it's just not right. Marry me GERARD?"

"No."

"But why not~~?"

"Cos I am trying to eat my noodles."

"Ya know what I really want right now? Raspberry marshmallow fluff."

"Oh great you're having a preggo lady moment…"

"Hm. Wonder why. Get me some marshmallow fluff slave."

He just ignored me that time. But I was honestly craving the stuff. At least my craving is something nice and not like, leaves or something.

I was falling asleep by last lesson but our teacher didn't really mind. And needless to say I was out like a light the second my head hit the headrest in Gerard's car.

He must have carried me in too, because I woke up in my bed, with Gerard on top of the covers watching Peter Pan.

"Hey pretty, sleep well?" I nodded, still not awake enough to reply properly. "I made you something." He then grinned and handed me a jar of raspberry marshmallow fluff open and with a spoon.

"Ah! Thank you!" I kissed his cheek and began to devour the fluffy stuff.

"You slept for ages. Think it's about time you took the time off."

"Eh, ok. I was pretty sleepy I guess."

* * *

**I hate my chapter endings!**

**Anyway yeh that was it :]**

**Song I was listening to: Cutie Mark Crusaders Remix – Dj Alex S (I hate dubstep but this was amazing xD)**

**R&R!**

**T-face xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey new chap! Full of love and rainbows and unicorns and gnomes!**

**Enjoy!**

**T xxx**

* * *

Frank stayed at home the next day. His parents were both still going to work but he wasn't far from his cousin's house if he needed anything and I was keeping my phone on in case there was an emergency.

How many emergencies there could be in the first 2 hours of school, I don't even know. I figured since they were only texts instead of calls that he was just bored and my theory was confirmed when I checked my phone at break.

I had still been reprimanded for having my phone off in those lessons though and that drew way too much attention to me for my liking. And I didn't even have Frankie there to give me a confidence boost. When he was there I always thought 'Ha, these people don't have a boyfriend as gorgeous as mine.' But he wasn't there and I was all embarrassed so I was gonna shout at him.

"Helloooo~~!"

"Frankie, you're not funny! Don't text me in lessons! Unless it's an emergency but even then, only call me!"

"Sorry…but I'm bored. There's nothing to do and…I miss you…" Alright I couldn't be mad at him anymore.

"Aww sweetie…ok I get that you're bored but you can't keep texting me. I've narrowly avoided two detentions already by saying I'm waiting for an important call."

"Oh…kay…I think we should name our little baby Sirdhemben…It's elfish."

"I don't really think that's…

"Ooh! Maybe Gandalf! Or maybe-"

"We are not naming our baby Gandalf!" I may have said that louder than intended as people turned and stared at me in confusion. I smiled awkwardly then went back to talking to Frank, quieter. "We're not naming it Gandalf or any name in elfish. Ok? I've gotta go now anyway. Love you baby."

"I love you too but only if you get me raspberry marshmallow fluff!"

I hung up chuckling slightly to myself as I made my way to class when the bell rang.

The rest of the day passed without Frank texting or calling me. My friend Hayley had asked if she could spend a couple of hours with me and Frank and I agreed. I mean we were probably only going to watch another Disney film anyway.

As soon as we got to his house and walked in things were all a little too silent for my liking. Of course I hadn't occurred to me when I shouted for him that he could have been asleep.

But there he appeared at the top of the stairs wearing my hoodie. which fit him a little tight round the middle whilst still being too long, rubbing his eyes and biting his bottom lip. His hair was all messed up and in short, he looked so adorable.

"Gee…I was sleeping…Oh hello Hayley." He just noticed her as he walked / dragged his feet down stairs.

"Hey mummy to be!"

Woah. How did she…

"How did you know I was…?" Thank you Frankie.

"Oh…I didn't…I was just mocking the way you were walking…but if you're…THAT IS SO COOL!"

Awkward silence time. Me and my beautiful boyfriend staring in shock at the bubbly mess of fire hair and bright clothing.

"Alright I'm gonna pretend this is just a dream and go get me some raspberry marshmallow fluff."

"We don't have any babe."

"This is a dream, therefore we do."

I could shrug to that and me and Hayley proceeded to go sit in the lounge.

"How long?"

"Hm? Oh um…8 weeks." I smiled remembering the night our little sprout was conceived.

"That's so sweet! I've always wanted to be an aunt!"

"Hayley Williams: Firework and self proclaimed Aunt." She grinned and I just shook my head laughing. Until a grumpy and craving Frankie came in a killed the happiness.

"We don't have any." His pout was so adorable.

"I told you so, but of course, you didn't listen to me…" I hated to brag but…I was very good at it. I certainly didn't think he would walk over to me and sit himself down on my lap after that. But he did, curling himself into me, my hand subconsciously making its way to his tummy and rubbing my thumb across it.

"Aww! So cute! Let's watch a film!"

"Yeah alright. Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"GERARD!" I was confused now.

"What, pretty?"

"Horror movies are not good for our baby!"

So at the end of an argument about the fact the baby couldn't actually see the movie but could apparently hear it which I claimed was also untrue, Frankie had won (using 'pregnant tears' as a secret weapon) and we ended up watching Snow White and the Seven Franks – Oops. I meant Dwarves.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked and was so short, I kept getting disctracted D: be expecting a lemon soon though ;)**

**And even though I'm pretty sure only one person reviews this story, if anyone else does review, place your bet on whether the baby is a boy or girl xD**

**R&R!**

**poThead xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey new chappy!**

**Warning: Does contain a yaoi lemon. [cos I was begged]**

**Enjoy~!**

**T-chan xxx**

* * *

Today I was due another scan at the hospital. Gerard had taken a day off of school to be with me and we had left around 10ish.

In the shower I had noticed how big I was actually getting. It had been three and a half months now since I got pregnant and even though it began to show earlier, my flat stomach becoming a little bigger, it could easily pass off as a bit of fat. But now, 16 weeks in, I actually looked like I was a carrying a baby. Gerard says it's cute and was kissing my tummy when I got out the shower and was still shirtless.

That was another issue with this pregnancy. My personal preference in shirts is tight t shirts, sometimes with band logos. But now, I was forced to wear shirts 2 sizes to big as well as a large hoodie. Jeans wasn't a problem because my jeans were mostly too big anyway, and there was always the option of sweatpants.

Anyway, everything went normal in the scan, our little baby looking as cute, healthy and foetus-like as always. However instead of just letting us leave like usual, the midwife asked for a quick word.

Admittedly I did start to panic, thinking something could be wrong with my baby but she said there was nothing to worry about and the baby was perfectly healthy.

The bad news, though was that being male, my body couldn't take a full 36 weeks of pregnancy like a woman's could so it was most likely the baby would be premature.

"Would that be a problem for like, the baby's health?" Gerard voiced what we were both thinking.

"Well no it shouldn't be. You will probably give birth at around 28 weeks and it is rare for babies to not survive at 28 weeks. It might be quite small is all." She smiled kindly at us and I sighed in relief.

"Okay thank you very much." Gerard then turned to me. "We ready?"

"Um…yeah, but I kinda need to ask something…reckon you can go buy me a sprite from the vending machine? I won't be long."

"Course babe." He kissed my head and then left, leaving me alone with the midwife.

"So…I was wondering…is it still safe for us to…ya know…" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks but the woman just smiled.

"Yes it should be fine, in fact it might even be a good thing to do, make you feel a bit better. I've had plenty of patients whose pregnancy made them feel very low."

"Oh ok! Great thanks! See you soon?"

"Yes goodbye!"

Gerard was waiting in the waiting room with a bottle of sprite for me and he didn't ask what I had wanted to talk about with the doc. He respected the need for privacy.

We went into the supermarket before going home to pick up 5 jars of the good stuff – yup, raspberry marshmallow fluff. And in a way, it was a strange experience, knowing full well that we were going to have a baby soon yet still caught in the dilemma of which flavour Pringles we should buy. After settling on cheese and chilli we paid and left.

Being home again I kicked off my shoes and reclined on the sofa groaning as I flicked through the channels noticing a lack of anything decent to watch. Perfect grounds for tormenting my Gerard.

"GEE!" Gerard appeared in the doorway of the lounge.

"What?"

"The baby wants to play scrabble."

"No I'm not playing scrabble with you, I still have homework." Yeah…he was just scared of loosing. "And anyway, you can't use, 'the baby wants' for everything. It just doesn't work like that. Like you can't say 'the baby wants to have sex.'"

"Well…the baby wouldn't mind…" I winked and got up from my spot on the sofa, sauntering past him and to the stairs.

"Hm. Well I can't really deny the baby, now can I?"

I rushed up the stairs as fast as my pregnantness would allow and he followed close behind, hand on my ass pushing me up slightly. I knew he was missing this too.

As soon as we got into the bedroom I pulled off my oversized hoodie and also oversized t-shirt, Gerard taking of his shirt too, leaning down to kiss me, hands on my blown up tummy. I kissed him back sloppily as I tried to undo his jeans, a task that was quite difficult when you couldn't see what you were doing cos of a large object in the way. Eventually I gave up and Gerard did it himself, me undoing mine.

It didn't take long to discard the rest of our clothes, kissing messily and passionately the whole time. We were both incredibly turned on and just wanted to do each other right then and there. Except we hadn't exactly thought of a way to overcome our obstruction.

"Hm…maybe if i..um…from this way…"

"No that hurts my knees…"

"Oh ok…then maybe if you ride me…"

"Can't move too much which this heavy thing."

Eventually we settled with my laying on my back and him being extra careful. And of course using a condom this time though I didn't think it was possible to get pregnant whilst already pregnant but just in case. I didn't even object this time that it felt weird.

It hurt a little but then felt really good. Every time he pushed into me and hit my spot I was gasping for air till the pleasure got too much and I just spilt over the both of us. Gerard continued faster until eventually he came too gasping and panting heavily.

After pulling out of my and discarding the condom we both just lay there next to each other in a comfortable silence. Gerard was first to speak.

"Well…it was kind of a rocky start but overall…wow…I must say things have changed between us Frank." His tone took on fake seriousness but we both knew I could see through it.

"Oh really? Why?" I decided to play along.

"You got fat." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"No thanks to you spermy."

"Partly your fault too asshole…see what I did there?"

"Yes I did."

"Clever wasn't it?"

"Yes, very."

Then as if to purposely disrupt this moment, a shout from downstairs.

"HEY HAYLEY IS HERE!"

Both our eyes widened and Gerard rushed to pull on some clothes whilst I did the same except at a much slower pace.

[[Gerards POV]]

"Hayley? What are you doing here?" I was quite noticeably out of breathe, mainly due to the speed dressing.

"Dropping of your work…ha. Day off for a scan eh? Looking pretty dishevelled there Gerard…hehe…"

"Shut up. I'm allowed a sex life, no?"

"I guess. But just make sure you don't make no more babies."

And before I got to growl and shout at her she darted out the door. Oh well. I had just had a hella amazing time with Frank, so I wasn't going to let that bring me down. I was going for round two.

But I assume his being asleep, mid-dressing, meant that he wasn't up for it.

* * *

**Wow mega long chappy xD Hope ya like**

**Reviews and you get a free treacle tart and those are nice ;]**

**R&R!**

**T xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey new chapter :p its quite long but not too long.**

**Um..yeh *disclaims* enjoy!**

**T xxx**

* * *

The weeks came and went, Gerard going back to school and me being home alone till he returned. But by the time he got home I was too tired to really interact, usually just using him as a pillow. He didn't mind, even if he did, he was too tired to put up a fight. I had been getting up a lot in the night lately, mainly to pee but sometimes to throw up or eat. That's when the baby wasn't kicking me awake all the time. Gerard kept getting worried about me which although it was sweet was doing him no good.

My parents didn't get in till late and both of us being so sleepy, we hardly saw them anymore except on weekends. It also meant we had to make our own meals so we hadn't eaten anything but variations of noodles for 26 weeks.

To put it simply, this pregnancy was really taking its toll on both of us and I just wanted this thing out of me. I just wanted to have the baby and settle into life as a parent without the whole needing to pee all the time and constantly tired thing. I knew having the baby wouldn't really give me peaceful nights of sleep but at least then, the sleep I could get I would be able to get comfortably and on my stomach like before I got knocked up.

But during the short periods of time we were both conscious and up for conversation we had been planning out our party. We had decided we didn't want a pre-birth baby shower because of how tired the pregnancy was making us both, so we'd settled for a party welcoming our little squiggle to the world. We'd made guest lists mainly only close friends and family and I had already started making invitations, whilst balancing the laptop on my stomach during the hours I was alone.

A week back we had gone shopping to buy supplies for the baby such as a crib, car seat, pram, bottle steriliser and my parents had even forked out some money for a new camera and a large album for us which I was nearly in tears over, blaming it of course on the hormones when I was really just so happy.

Today, a Monday just like all Mondays, I was bored. Not quite tired bored, but still bored. Then spotting my phone on the coffee table I was reminded of Alina.

I hadn't spoken to her in over 6 months which was weird because usually we were always texting despite her living just a few roads down from my house. I hadn't actually seen her around and I had never found out if she was actually pregnant.

I decided to ring her to see if she was home. The phone rang 4 times and just when I was about to hang up she answered, her voice cheerful.

"Hey Frankie! How are you?"

"Haha I'm fine Al. How are you? You never told me if you were positive."

"Hang on Hun." I heard muttering on the other side of the phone but couldn't pick up what was being said. "Hey do you wanna meet me in the shopping centre? I'm in the coffee shop at the moment. It should only take you like 10 minutes by bus right? Why aren't you at school anyway?"

"Um…okay I'll meet you then and I'll explain it all then."

"Alright see ya soon!" And she hung up. I didn't really feel any other option than to get dressed – with extreme difficulty – and leave for the shopping centre.

Wearing my usual hoodie and now because I couldn't fit into jeans, sweatpants, the only thing keeping me from feeling like a total prat being the Avenged Sevenfold logo on my – Gerard's – hoodie.

I didn't have to wait long for a bus and was at the shopping centre even sooner than expected. I checked the time quickly and it was 2 o clock, so it was pretty empty, what with everyone still at school. It occurred me then that I should text Gerard where I was just in case but he did tell me not to text him. Besides, I wasn't gonna be too long.

When I got to the coffee shop Alina spotted me and jogged over to give me a hug. She wore jeans and a tight top, proudly showing off her large baby bump telling me that she was indeed positive.

"Frankie!" She leant forward to try and hug me, not expecting her stomach to collide with one equally as big. Hers eyes widened and I laughed nervously.

"Apparently it's possible…"

"Oh…wow…I'm…I'm um…so happy for you. Sorry this is kind of a shock. Do you want a coffee or something?"

"No I'm good thanks."

We both went and sat down at her table with her boyfriend Ray. He also seemed shocked but also like he really didn't care.

"So when did this happen?"

"Um…well the day before you asked me to get you the test? Yeah. That's when."

"Well I'm really happy for you." She smiled kindly.

"How's your job?" I decided it might break the awkwardness.

"Oh it's fine. They said I'd be able to model for a new brand of maternity clothing for younger mums to be."

"That's great!"

"You wanna spend a couple more hours here with us? We were thinking of doing some shopping at stuff. And we so need to catch up!" She rubbed my tummy through my hoodie and I laughed poking hers.

"Alright that sounds fun. I hardly ever go out any more. "

"Then it'll be nice to just have fun right!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**What will happen next? 0.0 getting closer and closer to the birthdate ;]**

**I know that I've skipped through so many weeks, but that's just cos things get a little repetitive. I'm only writing important bits.**

**Frankie is now 26 weeks along [6.5 months]. Last chapter he was 18 weeks along [4.5 months]. Clear up some confusion there xD**

**R&R!**

**T xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Another chapter for you**

**Chapter seven. Capitolo settimo. Kapitel syv. Luku seitsemän. Chaptire sieben. Kapittel syv.**

**Enjoy!**

**T xxx**

* * *

When I got home it was silent as usual. I knew better now than to shout for Frankie, with the risk of waking him up, except today, something felt different. It felt as though I could shout, because he didn't seem to be there.

Checking the whole house for anywhere he could be, it was confirmed that he wasn't home. And that worried me.

I wouldn't have minded too much if he had called me. Texted me even. But know I had no idea where he was and panic, along with a lot of 'what if's' was taking over. This led me to ring every person that might have an idea where he was, my results coming up short. Either they had no idea or weren't answering. I tried ringing him over and over but it kept going to voicemail. What if he was hurt? I called his parents and they didn't seem to know where he was either, making them too fear for their son.

After around 2 hours of worry and horrible thoughts passing through my head, my own fingernails being chewed off, laughing could be heard outside. Curious I made my way to the window to see who it was and saw no other than the runaway himself, getting out of his cousin's boyfriend's car, waving them goodbye and heading to the door.

He unlocked the door himself and the moment he got through the door I couldn't help but shout at him.

"What is wrong with you?" He just stared wide eyes at me in shock. "Why didn't you tell me you were with your cousin? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Woah! Calm down!"

"NO! I'm not gonna calm down! If everyone was as calm as you about everything the world would be full of complete idiots!" He sucked in a breath and I could feel my cheeks were hot from anger.

"I wanted to talk to Alina. So I met her at the shopping centre. I took the bus an-"

"Wait you took the bus?"

"Yes Gerard it's a form of public travel, it's very good, a lot of people use it."

"But you…you can't take the bus!"

"Well…I did…"

"But what if one of the guys from school…and they…they hurt the baby! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let that happen!"

"Hang on, if they hurt 'the baby'? What about if they hurt me Gerard? Huh? What if the baby was perfectly fine, but I was hurt!"

"You know I didn't mean that! Don't twist my words like that!"

"I didn't twist your words! I just said what we both know you really meant!"

"What that I don't care about you anymore? You know that that is not f*cking true! The whole time you were gone I sat here worrying if something had happened to you! Worrying that if something happened, I would be responsible for you being hurt, cos I wasn't with you!"

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A LITTLE KID!"

Neither of us had been expecting that one. Neither of us had been expecting the tears that formed at the corner of Frank's eyes.

"I'm not a kid. Stop treating me like I can look after myself." The tears were flowing slowly down his cheeks now.

"No you can't Frankie…When I come home in the evening all you've eaten is that marshmallow stuff. How can I expect you to take care of a baby if you can't even feed yourself properly." He stood shaking, mores tears rolling down his face, he teeth tightly clenching his lip. I hated seeing him like this.

"Don't. You. Ever. EVER. Say that! Don't ever say I can't take care of this baby cos I know that I f*cking can! If there's gonna be anyone that can't look after this baby it would you! You're always so serious about everything! And you always worry! I take a step towards the bathroom and suddenly I'm an accident waiting to happen! Well you know what! Accidents happen! Accidents happen and people regret them! Like this…thing! This thing was an accident! But it's not that bit I regret! It's ever being with you!"

As a tear rolled down my cheek I picked up my coat from the sofa where I had dumped it and pulled it on. Making sure I had everything important I walked out to the door but my hand froze on the door handle when he shouted from behind me.

"Gerard."

"No. No Frank you've made your point clear."

"Gerard!"

"You just quite obviously ended things with me and you know what? Good!"

"GERARD!"

"WHAT!" I turned round to face him and saw the fear in his puffy, red eyes.

"Is it possible to pee from your ass?"

…

"Get in the car."

* * *

**Hope you liked that :] I liked writing it. Longer than I thought. I was seriously thinking a 600 worder but nope in the 800's ;]**

**Click the little review button n leave me a sweetass review on what you thought of it ^^**

**T xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**ITS BABY TIME!**

**Enjoy!**

**T xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

We were placed in a private ward and the whole time I was freaking out. The baby was already gonna be born early and now I had gone into labour 2 weeks earlier than the previous due date.

Not only that but my lower back was killing me and I was gradually getting more regular contractions. That hurt like a bitch.

The midwife came to see us and said that the contractions could go one for hours and eventually, when they became closer together and longer lasting, I would be having the baby.

Strange thing was, when I wasn't in pain from the contractions, I felt really relaxed. It was nice to know I was getting this thing out of me. I felt sorry for women, keeping their baby in there for 36 weeks, sometimes even more.

When I asked the midwife about whether the baby would be fine she had said that there may be some complications but even in the scans the bay seemed to growing quite quickly and developing quicker than other babies at this stage. She had suggested that it would most likely be about the same stage as a 28 week old at only 26 weeks which really brought our hopes up.

Saying to call her if we needed anything she left me and Gerard alone in the ward, him sitting in the chair next to my bed, both of us caught in an awkward silence.

Just moments before, I had pretty much told him that I regretted being with him and that I didn't want the baby. All the fuss hadn't given me a chance yet to say that it was all a lie. So I took the silence as an opportunity.

"Gerard?"

"Hm?" He had been distracted and me saying his name brought him back to reality.

"I love you. I know that right?"

"Yeah…And I love you too. That's why I worry about you so much."

"I know. I shouldn't have over reacted. You were only taking care of me. You're gonna be a good daddy." I grinned at him and he smiled back then got up to kiss my forehead.

"Oh! You know Miss Silver?"

"English teacher right?"

"Yeah, and you know how she loves you and you're pretty much her prized student?"

"No…I wasn't aware of that but go on."

"Well she asked me where you were so I told her everything and she said she hopes that and the baby will be good and today she gave me 2 baby jumpers. Tiny, white and with a little teddy on them." He smiled.

"That's so nice!" I was so flattered that people that weren't even close to us would buy us stuff for the baby.

"Ya know…I'm kind of hungry. Haven't eaten since lunch. And it's now…" He looked at the time on his phone, eyes widening. "Nearly 7."

"Well if you're that hungry, go get yourself something to eat. I'll be fine."

"You sure baby?"

"Yup I'm sure."

"Alright. I'll bring you back some marshmallow fluff."

[[Gerard POV]]

After being given the all clear to go get something to eat I made my to the car and then to the nearest McDonalds. Not noodles? No I was being classy today. I didn't mind that the cue was so long. All I kept thinking was how I was going to be holding a little tiny baby in just a few hours.

I ordered my meal and went to sit at a table to eat it. I took my time, enjoying the taste of the greasy food.

After a while a woman with a baby of her own, only a couple of weeks old at most, sat down on the table next to me. I smiled at the little girl and the mum caught me and smiled back.

"Do you have kids?" I think she noticed after how silly her question was as she shook her head. "Of course not you're far too young."

"Well…as a matter of fact I'm about to be a dad. I was actually just heading…back..to…the..Oh crap!" I left the remainder of my burger and rushed out of the place and to the car, driving to the hospital as quick as I could.

0o0o0o0o0

"Frank, you really should have the baby now."

"NO. I've hung on to this baby this long, I can hang on just a little longer. I'm not having this thing till Gerard is-" Speak of the devil. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry babe! Long queue." His face was flushed and he was panting from running.

"It's fine. Let's just get this thing out of me." I grabbed his hand and did as the midwife told me to, pushing and breathing quickly. Every push I squeezed tighter on Gerard's hand making him swear profusely. But he didn't take his hand away.

"I swear Gerard when this things out, I am so throwing it at your head!" I pushed again as instructed and was glad to be told I was nearly there. Only another few minutes and Gerard was instructed to cut the umbilical cord, indicating it was all over and making me sigh in relief.

I didn't get to see my baby however as doctors and nurses were suddenly rushing around me. I had no idea what was going on and by the look on Gerard's face, he didn't either.

Eventually, the midwife we had seen during the pregnancy came over and told us what was going on.

"The baby you've just had is fine and is being taken to the premature baby unit immediately. But there is another baby that scans seemed to have missed and due to the position it's laying, we need to operate on you."

My eyes widened and I grabbed Gerard's hand again to stop from shaking.

"O-ok. C-can Gerard c-come too?"

"We're afraid not. We need to operate now or it could be bad for both of you. Gerard is welcome to scrub in and be with you, but you will be under anaesthetic so you won't notice he's there."

"Can h-he go see the b-baby?"

"Yes he can" Her smile was very reassured so I nodded and Gerard kissed me sweetly.

"Go have that baby alright?" He winked and laughed weakly.

"Yeah. A-and just for the r-record, I am so h-having you c-castrated."

"Sigh, if you must."

0o0o0o0o0

Frankie just just been pushed to an operating theatre and I was left looking for the premature babies unit.

"Hey there stranger." I jumped at the voice from behind me but eased up when I saw the fiery haired Hayley standing there. She hugged me and I hugged back, still a little distracted trying to find out where my kid was.

"Sorry, Hayley but I gotta go find-"

"You're baby? Come here I'll show ya where she is."

"How do you know where?"

"Cos I work here silly. I want to be a paediatrician, so I do part-time here."

"Oh…she?"

"Yes, a beautiful little girl with your eyes and mouth. At least we know Frank hasn't been sleeping around." She punched my arm playfully. "And she's so tiny!" We soon reached a large door that read 'Special Care Babies Unit' and through the doors were several wards, each with 4 sets of machinery and parents at most of them. Hayley opened the door to one of the wards and I followed her inside. A young couple, older than me but still young, smiled up at me warmly as did an older couple on the far side of the ward. I guess that we were all going through the same sort of thing so they understood how it must feel.

The fire haired girl led me to a tray like bed with wires and machinery everywhere and inside the little bed-tray-thing, was a tiny little girl, eyes open and gazing around her. She didn't look unhealthy and had little tubes connected to her but a few heart rate pads stuck to her chest and an oxygen tube up her nose. A little white hat covered her head to keep it warm and her nappy took up most of her body. She was so beautiful and when she stopped looking around and her eyes settled on me I nearly cried with happiness. This was my baby. The baby me and Frank and made together and raise together.

"Pretty isn't she? Do you have a name yet? We only have Iero-Way written on the tag for the moment."

"No, no names yet. How big is she?"

"2 pound 5 ounces. That's quite big for being born at 26 weeks. Actually, she looks more like the babies born at 29 weeks and over…"

"The midwife said she was growing faster than the average baby and would have developed the same amount as a baby born at 28-29 weeks…"

"If you wash your hands, you can touch her ya know."

"Really?" When Hayley said I wasn't breaking any rules I made quick to wash my hands thoroughly in the sink at the back of the ward, drying them on blue paper towels.

When I walked back over to her I tentatively placed my little finger in her hand and she grasped it immediately. I laughed in surprise and Hayley grinned at me.

"I've gotta go now, check on other patients, but if you like, I can find out how Frank's doing?"

"That would be great." I kissed her cheek, overwhelmed with pride. "Thanks Hayls."

"No prob, I am the auntie after all right?" She winked at me then left, leaving me with my baby girl.

I stroked her cheek lightly and squiggled my finger watching as her small hand moved with it and her legs kicked.

The only thing that would make this better would be sharing it with my boyfriend.

0o0o0o0o0

Half an hour more passed before they were bringing another baby into the ward on one of those bed-trays. I didn't expect the baby to be brought over and the tray placed next to my little girl's tray. Did that mean the birth was over and Frankie would be here soon? Sure enough, checking the tag at the end of the tray, it read Iero-Way. And it was a little boy.

As the staff moved the machinery closer and hooked to little boy up to it I just stared. He was mine too. Not only did I have 1 beautiful baby but two. And this little guy looked exactly like Frankie.

Speaking of…

"Gee?" He smiled at me tiredly as he was wheeled over in a chair.

"Hey baby! Look!" He followed my hand towards the babies and smiled again, yawning slightly.

"I'm really tired and my tummy hurts…"

"Someone will probably come talk to us and tell you where you can sleep. But for now, give me a hug?"

He grinned and held out his arms. Hugging him tightly, careful not to hurt him I pulled him up from the chair and held him close to me.

"What we gonna call them?" His voice was so soft and weak when he spoke.

"Well…that one definitely looks like a Gandalf." I point to the little boy who slept soundly just like his sister now was.

"Haha! But seriously…I think…I like Jett."

"Destery."

"Huh?"

"Jett Destery…It's a nice name…"

"Yeah." He smiled up at me again and silently confirmed that that would be our boy's name.

"Now our little girl…"

"Hayley Alice Marie."

"Wait, you already decided?"

"Yeah. Even though I bet that it would be a boy, I did kinda think it would be a girl, and that name seemed pretty."

"Well then. Jett Destery and Hayley Alice Marie it is." Kissed his nose gently and hugged to my chest once again.

Now it was perfect. Me, my boyfriend and our two little sprouts.

* * *

**Awww! Cute ending!**

**Oh wait? That's not the end? Well okay then! xD**

**Like the names? Like the fact it was a super long chapter? Click the little review button down there!**

**T xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**T brings you a new chapter.**

**T dedicates this chapter to onee-chan.**

**Enjoy :D**

**xxx**

* * *

The doctors told us that the babies had to stay in the SCBU until they were able to breathe on their own without help from the oxygen tubes, which they had assumed would be in 3 months. This didn't however limit the contact we could have with them. As long as the tube and heart rate wires stayed connected, we could hold, feed and interact as much as we liked with them.

Although parents weren't supposed to pick favourites, it was quite clear that Frank had a little more of a connection with Jett and Hayley was daddy's little girl.

The first week, Frank didn't want any visitors, just so he could spend quality time with the new additions. But come the week after, we were visited almost every day.

Frank's parents were the first to visit and his mum couldn't get over the fact she was a grandma. His dad was also very proud and wouldn't stop talking to the sleeping Jett about how he was gonna teach him so much.

Much similar when my parents visited the day after. I hadn't seen them for the majority of the time Frank was pregnant, only briefly when I went home to pick up some more clothes.

They had been quite shocked when I told them I was now a dad, not knowing that Frank had been pregnant at all. But it was quite clear when they were looking at our little sprouts that they were proud of me.

Hayley visited a lot too. She still worked in the children's ward and would come and see us as often as possible though when she had night shifts, I was the only one there to see, for both my boyfriend and kids being sound asleep.

The hospital staff had moved a bed into the SCBU for Frankie to sleep in, much similar to another family. However, I still had school work so most nights I would go home and return in the mornings after dropping of the work.

Frank had also been getting better. He wasn't so tired anymore and was recovering quite steadily. He had a scar on his stomach too from the caesarean which he claimed was 'ugly as hell' to which I could only reply that I thought it was incredibly sexy.

Everything was going perfectly fine. And we were happy. Until one Friday night when I was sleeping in Frank's hospital bed and was awaken by the sounds of doctors bustling around, crying and machines beeping to a different rhythm than I had learned to fall asleep to.

Immediately I woke up, shaking Frank awake too.

"Hey! What's going on?"

A young doctor came over and quickly explained what was happening.

"The little boy stopped breathing. We're trying to resuscitate him as quickly as we can."

And that was when Frank flipped and went completely hysterical. Tears practically poured from his eyes and I could feel moist on my cheeks too. He kept trying to get up but I maintained a strong hold round his waist, still trying not to hurt him, as I knew that he would only get in the way.

After a 10 minutes that seemed liked eternity, the machine beeping returned to normal and the doctors were sighing in relief. I also felt myself exhale as I held my shaking boyfriend to my chest. I continued hushing him and kissed him lightly.

"Shh…it's ok…everything's fine now…he's fine now…"

The rest of the night was well…restless. Frankie couldn't sleep for fear something was going to happen to one of them again, which therefore meant I couldn't sleep because he kept getting up.

When it was finally morning Hayley came in to visit me. Well us, but Frank was too caught up in watching over Little Hayley and Jett.

"Rough night?" She came and sat down next to me on the bed, placing her hand over mine.

"You could say that. He wouldn't stay still."

"I get that he's worried. Any mother would be."

"Yeah, but this is Frank. For the whole of this pregnancy he was so carefree. Why so serious all of the sudden?"

"Parenthood does that. So many girls come in as 16 year olds and leave as mature adults. When you have a baby, there's someone else to look out for. No room for being reckless."

"Hm…never thought of it like that."

"See. I'm smart. Anyway, you should probably thank me. I was the one that noticed he'd stopped breathing when I came in to check the machines. I wasn't even supposed to check then but I was bored."

"Hayley…you saved him. You saved my son's life." I couldn't fight the urge to pull her into a tight hug at that moment.

"Ah! Gerard! Squeezing me!" I let her go and looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine. I am just that amazing. Hey, It's Frank's birthday soon right?" It was indeed his birthday in…actually exactly 2 months. And I hadn't planned anything. "Well I kinda had an idea of what you could do for it. Cos you clearly have none whatsoever." She knew me too well.

"Ok then, what's this idea?"

"Well you can buy a house with the money-"

"Woah, wait, what money?"

"How did I hear it before you? You're Great Aunt Joan. She died yesterday. She left your mum a hell of a lot of money. Did she know she was that rich? And what your mum told me, was that she was gonna pay for a house for the 4 of you."

"Oh…oh wow…that's…that's amazing…!"

"I know. So you should, choose a place, and then, for when you guys are out of here, get it decorated. Bedroom, nursery, kitchen, the full shebang."

"Well..I don't know…"

"Oh come on Gerard! I'll sort out the whole decorating thing! You just tell me what you want and I'll have it done."

"…Alright. You win."

"Yes! I'll bring you leaflets!" Then she kissed my cheek and left.

There was a few minutes for silence, just me watching Frankie. Then he turned round and walked over, sitting himself on my lap.

"So…Hayley saved him?"

"How much of that did you hear, babe?" I was worried he heard about his birthday gift, even though we had kept our voices low.

"Only up to her complaining about being hugged too tight. I tuned out after that. She's right though."

"Bout what?"

"Parenthood. Natural instinct I guess." I nodded and we sat in silence once again wathcing over our sleeping babies.

"Ya know, we did a good job, Spermy."

"Yes we did, Asshole. A very good job."

* * *

**There ya go :D sorry it took so long. Hard chappy to write. Hayley's plan: love or hate? Tell me**

**And also:**

***throws unicorn* Review my lovelies!**

**T xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**I bring you another chapter. In Hayley's pov. Sorry that it sucks.**

**Credit to the duck for some of it :]**

**Enjoy**

**Xxx T (mix it up a little)**

The day after Gerard had agreed to my plan, I had been searching for leaflets. House, furniture, paint and décor, you name it, I had it on a leaflet. It only took a few days for Gerard to decide on a place, a cosy 3 bedroom house with spacious lounge, kitchen and dining area as well as 2 bathrooms, and it only took a few more days after that to actually own the house and be allowed to start decorating, a process directed by me of course.

After I'd been given all the orders from the big man I got a team of decorators together. We had the painting guy's armed buckets of colour and various brushes and rollers. We had the carpet laying guys making a start on the floors. We even had a couple of guys from school on the phone ordering the furniture Gerard had requested. It was becoming a huge operation, what with just less than 2 months to get it completed.

Frank's parents were in on the idea and were helping out too, bringing the baby stuff Frank and Gerard had already bought so we knew what there still was to get. And of course, Gerard's parents were paying for it all, which was a huge help in its self.

Some things didn't need to be changed such as the kitchen units and the plumbing throughout the house, but the rest of it really needed work.

"Come on, come on! Keep moving! If my babies come back to crappy floors I'm holding all of you responsible!"

"Hayley, they aren't your babies…"

"Shut up Zac and get on the phone to Mothercare!"

"Yes boss, of course boss." I ignored the eye roll and ventured upstairs to see how the nursery was coming along.

The walls were nearly dry and the carpet was nearly completely laid. Good…but not good enough.

"What are you guys doing just sitting around! There are other rooms to paint! Did you forget a tea break is just for tea not a 3 course meal!"

"Sorry, but what exactly are you doing again?" Oh, Barry the painter didn't just say that.

"Look, buddy. I'm in charge here. This house is for my best friends and their babies, and if it's not finished by the time they get back, or if you dare question my input again, I will pull your intestines out of your nose. We clear?"

A moment's pause…

"Crystal."

"Goody! I really think I should run one of those decorating programmes…"

I decided it was about time for a call to Gerard to see how things were going with him on this fine weekend.

"Hey?"

"Yes it be me Gee-man!"

"Oh hi, everything going ok?"

"Yup, except for some slacking workers. But nothing I couldn't fix!"

"Cool, cool. So why are you calling? You just scared the life out of Little Hayley."

"I wanted to know when you'd be able to come and paint a little of the nursery?"

"Um…probably tonight? And I've also got the canvases in the back of my car."

"You mean the ones you're going to hang in your room?"

"Yeah. And I believe you've got all of Frank's posters right? He may be a parent now but I don't think he'd actually part with them."

"We got them don't you worry! We've also ordered everything for the lounge, dining room and all the cutlery and tomorrow we're ordering the bed, curtains, bedding and baby stuff."

"Thanks Haylz you're the best. I gotta go now though before Frank gets suspicious."

"Ok sweet pea see ya later!"

I was so happy I got to do this for them. I liked being able to help out and this was definitely a cause worth helping. Just think, in less than 2 months, those two guys and their two babies who I adored so much, would be able to be a proper family in a proper house.

Who knows, their might even be a marriage on the way too.

**Sorry for: The shortness. The suckiness. The last sentence. The first sentence. The everything in between.**

**Songs i'm kinda into right now that didn't really inspire me but I listened to: Check Yes Juliet – We The Kings and Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade (hadn't listened to the last one in ages then when I was listening to Dahsboard Confessional it was in the links bar and I was like ooh! I think I know this song xD)**

**Thanks for reading and please don't hesitate to click the little review button at the bottom :]**

**Reviews make me smile.**

**T xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**New chap.**

**Not much to say.**

**Enjoy :D**

**T xxx**

* * *

"Happy birthday Frankie!" Gerard engulfed me in a hug, pressing sweet kisses all over my face.

"Thanks…wow I feel really old."

"Watch where you're treading. You're the same age as me now." He ruffled my hair and I giggled at his silliness. "So anyway. You know how it's been 3 months now?"

"We get to go home today?"

"Yes! We do! The doctors are gonna do a quick final check up on all three of you then we're ready to do. I've got the car seats set up and…" Raising a brown paper bag from behind his back he pulled out 2 adorable little jumpers, both with knitted scenes of a park with cute ducks and ponds.

"These are so cute Gee! Where did you get them?"

"Well…it seems great Aunt Joan spent her spare time knitting instead of collecting souls as I had originally thought." I laughed and kissed his nose. "She also had a lot of money."

"What has that got to do with anything?" I was confused now.

"Never mind cutie. You'll find out soon enough."

"Ok then." The doctor walked in but the smile didn't fade from my face. If anything it grew more and more as I was told the babies were perfectly fine now as was I.

We carried our squiggles out to the car in the car park, me with Jett and Gerard with Hayley. He had indeed bought the car seats and they looked so adorable and small in the massive protective seats.

We eventually got to my parents road when Gerard drove right past their house.

"Where are you going? The house is right there?"

"Were not going to that house silly."

He said no more and I didn't question him, just waited, admittedly pouting slightly, in confusion until he pulled the car into a driveway in front of a nice looking house. As he got out of the car I followed, taking our babies out of their seats, waking them from their slumber.

"Whose house is this is…?" He pushed a key into the lock, holding Hayley against his ribs.

"Ours."

I couldn't actually believe what he was saying. Until Hayley, Zac and a couple of our other friends popped out from the front room, screaming welcome home only to be hushed by Gerard for waking up the twins.

"Sorry! Happy b-day Frankiestein! And also, happy Halloween!" Hayley spoke with a softer tone this time and I laughed at her attempt. "So anyway, who wants to see the whole house!"

"I do!"

"Then follow me folks…" She led us into the lounge room. The room was spacious with a cream carpet and black rug which matched the black leather sofa and armchair. A large flat screen tv was embedded in the main wall opposite a round glass coffee table and 2 wooden bookcases lined the other walls.

To speechless to give my opinion, I was dragged into the kitchen and dining area which was modern in style, the dining table set up with 2 chairs and 2 highchairs.

"Cupboards are already stocked with cutlery but for the moment, I'm just giving you a quick tour before your second surprise, so let us go upstairs!" I was again dragged away by the redhead, grinning. Zac had grabbed Jett and Gee still held Hayley. We briefly stopped in the tiled bathroom before moving on to a wooden door where Hayley grinned cheesily and covered my eyes with her hands. I was pushed into the room and she removed her hands revealing to me an amazing nursery. The walls were yellow, but not too bright, and Jett Destery and Hayley Alice-Marie were painted in silver cursive above small wooden cots with matching yellow bedding. The next thing I noticed were the other walls were decorated with sweet paintings of elephants in a style I automatically recognised to be Gerard's. Somehow, being done by him just made it all the more special and I couldn't stop the small that rolled down my cheek.

"Wow…this is just…" Gerard's arm wrapped round my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I then took in the rest of the room that I had passed over before.

A white set of draws and a small white wardrobe stood next to one another opposite a changing table with white baskets full of baby supplied in the them underneath the table. The carpet was cream and soft to stand on.

"Oh! And there's one more room that you need to see. First, I think you should let the babies sleep in their new cots!" Smiling at her perkiness I watched at Gerard and Zac lay them down in the respective cots, Hayley clinging a little to Gerard's hair before letting go, Jett glad that the confused looking guy was putting him down. "Good good! Now, I think Zac should stay here with them whilst we go look at the last room."

"I'm no good with kids."

"Shut up Zac, no one's asking you entertain them, just make sure they're ok. Onward we go!"

The final door opened up to the master bedroom. A king sized bed with black bedding sat in the middle, black chest of draws and wardrobe with matching bedside tables dotted around the room. The cream carpet seemed to be a theme throughout the house except in the rooms with hard floor and the hall which had a dark green carpet.

But the thing that made me smile most about this room was the wall decoration. The plain white walls were donned with my band posters from home and 2 canvases. One of a bowl of noodles and another of a jar of Raspberry Marshmallow Fluff, again painted by Gerard.

"Also, in the cupboard, in her case is Pansy. Thought it was best you do the honours of putting her on show." Gerard kissed my head as he said this making me grin even more if that was even possible.

"This is just so amazing and perfect! I love it!"

After a quick hug from Hayley, I awaited the second surprise I had been told about.

"You can mooch around for a while but around 5 you should start getting ready. You've got a dinner reservation at 7."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I was going to put the next half of the chap in this chap but then couldn't be bothered xD**

**Anyway, clicky the review button! Thanks to everyone who reviews :D**

**T xxx**


	13. Chapter 12

**New chapter for you :D Should be 2 more chapters. (well 1 and an epilogue)**

**Please enjoy and review! I need at least 5 reviews for this chapter to do a next one ;]**

**T xxx**

* * *

"Are you sure everything's gonna be fine?"

"Frankie, please stop worrying ok? Hayley and Zac are taking care of them."

"Alright…I guess it's just natural instinct…Why couldn't this dinner wait for a few days? Why did it have to be the first night home?"

"FRANK! Calm down! We won't be out too late. It's just dinner ok? You've been in that hospital for 3 months. It's time you actually went out. And it's your birthday."

I nodded and we pulled into the car park of a small and cosy looking restaurant. Lanterns lit up the front and the name of the restaurant became visible. 'Green Palace', oriental cuisine.

Caught up admiring the pretty front of the restaurant I hadn't realised Gerard had opened my door for me. Taking his hand I climbed out of the car and we walked together to the entrance.

A young and pretty girl greeted us and when Gerard told her we had a reservation she led us through the restaurant, past dining couples at tables illuminated by candlelight. We ended up at a table on the patio out back. Despite the cold night the candle gave off a warmth unexpected for…well a candle.

"I'll be back to take your order." She then left us just in each other's company.

Gerard laid his hands out on the table palm up and I put mine in his, smiling as he gripped them firmly but still gently.

"This is nice…" He nodded and kissed my hand.

"Very…Glad I asked Hayley to book this place now…Happy 17th birthday baby…" He then stood and leaned over the table, skilfully avoiding the candle, and planted a soft kiss on my lips, leaving me blushing. "I really love you ya know?"

"I know…I love you too Gee…so much…" The silence that followed was comfortable, just sitting with each other enjoying the sound of a small water feature amongst the muffled sound of chatting people from within the restaurant. It unfortunately didn't last long enough as the waitress returned asking if we were ready to order. Gerard ordered noodles for us both as well as a diet coke each and she left once again, taking out menus with her.

He once again took my hands, this time stroking his thumb over the ring finger of my left hand. "We've been going out for over a year now Frankie…"

I swallowed nervous and awkward. "Yup…a long time…"

"But I've decided I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore…" My eyes widened and my heart started beating faster. Was he leaving me? Or was he doing the complete opposite?

"Go on…"

"Marry me Frankie? Be my husband and then we can live together with our two little sprouts in our new house and be a proper family."

"Gerard…I…I don't know…I'm only just 17…I'm too young…"

"You're also too young to have kids."

"No thanks to you spermy. I don't think I'm ready in the most un-cheesy way possible."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Gee…" The look on his face was heart breaking and made me well up with guilt. But I was too young. It was too late to give back the kids, not that I would want to anyway, and right now I just wasn't ready to get married.

"It's alright…I see where you're coming from…Wow!" He shook his head laughing bitterly. "I'm so stupid! What was I thinking, dragging you out to a restaurant so I could propose to you…I should have known you'd say no. I'm such a douche bag!" Grabbing his hair he shook his head again.

"Gee…don't say that. I'm not ready to marry just yet. I will marry you. Just ask me again in a couple of years."

"That's if you're still with me in a couple of years…"

"Hey! I'm not leaving you ever ok? Don't even think that!"

"Sorry…"

"It's fine...I love you okay?" He nodded, but before anymore could be said, the waitress saved us from the awkwardness, bringing our food to the table.

We ate up in almost silence except for a few awkward mutterings then after the meal, which was actually very nice, we paid and left the restaurant, heading home.

The drive home was silent except for the quiet sound of the radio in the background. This silence wasn't comfortable though. Just awkward like everything had suddenly become after that proposal.

When we got out the car, I expected Gerard just to go straight to the door, expecting me to follow. However, he opened the door for me and held my hand as we walked up to the door, him unlocking it with the key.

"Hey, guys! How was it?" Hayley whisper shouted as we entered. Gerard smiled at me sweetly and squeezed my hand.

"It was nice actually. How are the babies?"

"Oh they're fine. Asleep upstairs. Have been for a couple of hours now. Well I guess we better get going. Come on Zac!"

A groan was heard from the font room before Zac emerged.

We said our goodbyes and they left. A few minutes of silence followed before Gerard spoke.

"I love you just the same okay? Don't think I don't love you anymore because I'm a little hurt." At that moment a tear I didn't realise was even ready to fall rolled down my cheek and I threw myself into his arms.

Our embrace lasted a long time and after we went upstairs to change into something more comfortable to go to bed. Our new bed.

"Night night Gee…I love you."

"Good night sweetie…love you too."

I woke up about 5 hours later (only knowing after checking the new clock on the new bedside table). At first, I wasn't sure what had woke me up but then I heard it again. It was faint and quiet but I could still hear it and it was so beautiful.

"If all our life is but a dream…fantastic posing greed…then we should feed our jewellery to the sea…"

Climbing out of bed and being as quiet as I could I left my room and ended up outside the nursery where the sound was louder and even more beautiful.

"For diamonds do appear to be…just like broken glass to me…And then she said she can't believe…genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues…tripping eyes and flooded lungs…the northern downpour sends it's love…Hey moon, please forget to fall down…hey moon, don't you go down.."

I hadn't realised my I had slowly slid down the wall, sinking in that sugary sweet voice as he sung to our son.

"Frankie?" I also didn't realise when he stood over me.

"Oh…hey Gee. You have a pretty voice."

"Come on you…we have a lot of planning to do tomorrow. We're having a party soon remember?"

"Oh yeah…love you." I let him pull me up and lead me to bed.

"Love you too squiggling."

Then I slept, wrapped up tight in his arms, wondering why I didn't say yes to this perfect, perfect man…

* * *

**Aww :] not the end! **

**Song: Northern Downpour – P!ATD (uploaded Pretty. Odd. CD today after borrowing from a friend and have already played Northern Downpour 18 time because it fit the chapter mood.**

**Anyway, hope ya liked.**

**Click the review button? Get a free piñata cookie? (those things are actually amazing.)**

**T xxx**


	14. Chapter 13 part I

**Asked for 5 reviews. Got 5 reviews. So here it is! Final chap part 1!**

**T xxx**

* * *

"Gee? Can you come and get Hayley for me? I just finished dressing them both."

It had been a few days since we have moved into our new house and everything was perfect. We were all sleeping well, even me and Gerard who had fortunately managed to skip the period of waking up every 2 hours whilst we were in the hospital. Things hadn't been as awkward as the night I had rejected Gerard's proposal and it was actually as if it had never even happened.

But it did happen, and had been thinking a lot about it. I said I wasn't ready for it, getting married. But of course, I didn't have to get married the minute I accepted his proposal. And after having twins at 16 I couldn't exactly say I was too young. Was I afraid of the commitment? No, Gerard is the only one I would ever want to be with, be committed to. I guess I was scared that if we became engaged we would have to talk of marriage plans and it frightened me. Married is for adults. And I wasn't ready to be an adult yet. I had been forced to grow up for the sake of the babies; I couldn't be that reckless punk kid anymore. But I was still a kid.

"Sure babe." He picked up Hayley from the floor where she was playing with a teddy and leant forward to kiss me softly. "Have I told you how sexy you look?"

"A million times. And just because you say it a million times doesn't make me feel any sexier." I had indeed felt quite 'un-sexy' lately, most likely still a side effect from having kids, even 3 months on.

"Well you are sexy. And when everyone comes round you're gonna make them all jealous of me for having such an attractive boyfriend." He kissed me again and I couldn't help but laugh.

It wasn't long before guests started to arrive. We'd invited our new neighbours, our parents, cousins, aunts and uncles and friends and all of them were fussing excitedly over the babies saying how cute they were and that they various parts of them looked like us. I was also getting a lot of fuss being a new mum and all. In general people were having a fun time socialising with one another. Alina even came with her new baby Caleb. He was extremely cute. Ray was also there, looking a lot more happy and interested than when I saw him a couple of months ago. It was actually very amusing watching not only his baby but my two tangling their little fingers in his mass of curly hair.

But just when I thought everyone was here and was stuffing my face with spoonfuls of raspberry marshmallow fluff, uncaring of other's thoughts, there was a knock at the door.

"Gerard? Babe who else did you invite?" He leant forward to kiss me, licking a bit of marshmallow from the corner of my mouth, looking a bit confused himself.

"Can't remember…hang on a sec." I followed him to the door ignoring his instruction to stay in place.

As he opened the door a lanky kid with straight brown blonde hair and glasses, a hat over his head stood in the doorway smiling. Who was this guy?

"MIKEY!" Apparently Mikey.

"I'll just invite myself shall I?" Gerard hugged this Mikey fellow tightly not letting go for what felt like ages to the admittedly jealous me standing behind him.

"I'm sorry I just figured you being on the other side of the country ya know…"

"That I wasn't gonna come to my niece and nephew's welcome to the world party?" Wait…niece and nephew? "Anyway, where's the mummy?"

"Oh that's right! Frankie, this is my little brother Mikey. Mikey, this is the mother of my children and love of my life, Frankie."

I smiled sheepishly at the man I was jealous of moments ago and he smiled at me, obviously kind of shocked by the fact I wasn't some beautiful blonde valkyrie goddess with tits the size of Brazil and legs as tanned as a bag of wotsits. But I think it was mainly the non-female part that confused him.

"Hey..." I shook his hand awkwardly nevertheless. "Gerard never mentioned a brother…"

"Gerard also never mentioned having a boyfriend…" That was the point we both turned to the man who stood biting his lip out of nerves, pretending he did nothing. Which in essence, he did. That being the problem.

"Well I guess I was just caught up I forget to tell you both?"

"Gee. The fact you have a brother is the sort of thing you tell someone on a first date. Not after over a year of dating them and them having bore your children."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were into guys. I'm your brother Gerard how could not think to tell me? Instead you just go and get yourself a boyfriend without me knowing till mum calls me asking if she's gonna see me there. You didn't even invite me!" Gerard hung his head in shame as both me and Mikey glared at him.

"Now I know it seems bad-"

"It is." Looks like I had more in common with Gee's brother than I thought. We both seemed to agreed my boyfriend was a total twazock.

"But you see…I didn't tell you Frank cos I was scared you might leave me for him. And I didn't tell you Mikey cos I didn't want you to take him from me. I'm a very insecure person you see."

"Right. I'm not gay Gee. And even if I was, Frank's not my type. He's too short, kinda pudgy and not exactly attractive." Ouch. He turned to me then. "No offence." I clenched my teeth and sighed deeply in annoyance.

"Ok. Before I go and my find my babies to stop me from kicking your skinny ass, I'll have you know that you would be pudgy too if you'd just had twins. And I'm not short. You're just freakishly tall."

Wow was I angry. What a douche. A woman who I assumed was one of Gerard's cousins tried to hand me Little Hayley exclaiming how adorable she was but just walked straight past her and upstairs to the bathroom where I locked the door and sat down on the floor.

Then I just let the tears flow.

* * *

**Not the end of the chapter! Only part 1! But it had reached over 1000 words and I don't usually go over that. So will completely chapter but this is too keep you sated till then. Also left it on a bit of a cliff hanger ;]**

**T xxx**


	15. Chapter 13 part II

**Part two emerges from the shadows.**

**T xxx**

* * *

_Knock Knock._

"Frank?"

_Knock Knock._

"Frankie?"

_Knock Knock Knock Knock._

"Frankie open this door right now or I will bust it down myself."

Sighing I reached for the thumb-turn lock on the bathroom door and turned, pulling it open, still sitting down, nearly getting trod on by Hayley as she strolled in closing the door behind her. She then sat down next to me, pulling my close and letting me rest my head on her chest.

"I saw you come up here. What's wrong babe?"

"Gerard's brother…just made me feel so worthless."

"Gerard has a brother?"

"Apparently."

"What did he say?"

"That I was short, pudgy and unattractive."

"Hun, you know that's not true. You're fun-sized, squidgy and beautiful. Don't let anyway make you feel worthless alright?"

I nodded smiling a little but not moving from Hayley as she was surprisingly comfy.

"Now. You clean yourself up, your eyeliner is everywhere. And I am gonna go downstairs and sort that dick out ok?"

"Mkay." She hugged me tightly before leaving me to redo my makeup. She really did work wonders that girl.

0o0o0o0

"Mikey I can't believe you just said that to him!"

"I'm sorry Gee…I guess I was just super annoyed that you didn't tell me about him. And if I'm honest…I don't really like him. I think it's best you leave him and find yourself a nice woman. Because Frank isn't the biological mother you'll probably get to keep the kids. I just think it's better for you."

"Woah. WOAHHH. Not the biological mother? I'll have you know that he is and we didn't think it possible either but it happened. He actually carried and had those kids. So don't you dare say otherwise. Second, when did you become such a dickhead Mikey? Because you don't like my boyfriend, it's best for me to leave him? I don't think so. If you're gonna be that way Mikes I don't want you in my house, near my kids or to be honest, I don't want anything to do with you."

There was a silence before Mikey nodded smiling apologetically.

"Again I'm sorry Gerard. I guess I really should get to know Frank before I judge. I'm sure your kids are beautiful. It was great to see you again bro."

"You're leaving?"

"Well considering you don't want me here…"

"No. Stay, please. At least let my kids see their uncle. Then you can disappear of the face of the earth." I smiled a little and him and he returned it, patting my arm and walking off to mingle with the crowd, saying hi to family he hadn't seen in ages having been studying in California.

"HEY!" I nearly jumped 2 ft out of my skin at the shout from behind me.

"Oh hey Hayley. You ok?"

"Don't play dumb with me f*ckface. Are you aware that after your brother offended him, your boyfriend ran upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom and-" My eyes widened.

"He didn't cut did he? Please tell me he didn't cut? He would do that he has 2 babies he wouldn't-"

"And cried his eyes out. So I suggest, when he comes down from cleaning his face, you hug him till he can't breathe and tell him he's beautiful. Got that?"

"Yeah…I got it. Thanks."

"No prob. Just keeping the peace. Ooohhh…who is that….?" She pretty much purred the last part, eyes looking in the direction of the very person she seemed to hate at the moment.

"That would be my younger brother, Mikey."

"Oh…In that case, I'm gonna go over there and sort him out." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

"No. It's cougar time." She then strutted off in Mikey's direction fluffing her hair and licking her lips as she walked, making it hard for me to hold back a laugh.

I pulled my eyes away however when I saw Frankie coming down the stairs, eyes slightly puffy but looking quite calm, smiling at all the guests who passed him on their way through the ground floor of the house.

As soon as people were out of the way I darted forward, grabbing him from the bottom step, lifting him off his feet and crushing him into me. After a couple of seconds of protesting he hugged me back.

"Sorry about Mikey baby. You're beautiful ya know that? So so beautiful. And sexy. Plus you smell really nice. And not like baby powder." I felt him giggle against my neck and the air sent shivers down my spine.

"Thank you…I love you ya know?" He didn't just say those words. He purred them. More shivers were sent down my spine, blood sent down to between my legs. And when he flicked out his tongue to touch the skin I couldn't hold back.

"Let's just go up stairs. Just quick. I want you so much right now." But of course my evil little boyfriend wouldn't let that happen. Frank pulled away looking all smug.

"No can do sugar. We have a party to host and I believe it's about time for us to thank everyone. Maybe later."

Groaning I followed him into the lounge where he called everyone to listen.

"Thank you for all coming and for all the presents you got Jett and Little Hayley. It really means a lot to both of us. And for everyone who pitched in with the house, let me just tell you that was the best birthday present I've ever received. Sorry Mum and Dad, but it even beats Pansy. And thanks to all of you, I can now live here as a proper family with my two beautiful kids and my fiancé."

My eyes widened once again.

"Fiancé?"

"That's ok right Gerard? I've just took you up on your offer."

My only response was to crush his lips with my own listening to the clapping of our guests. When I looked up even Mikey was grinning and clapping, making it hard to stop a grin of my own.

At the guests began to disperse, some leaving, Frankie who had now collected Jett and was waiting for Little Hayley to return, came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"I guess this causes for celebration. When everyone's gone and the babies are asleep, meet me in the shower."

* * *

**I know I said that was the final chapter but there maybe be a bonus lemon and there will be an epilogue. Sorry if that wasn't the best ending but it was ok right? :]**

**Lots of love! **

**T xxx**


	16. Chapter 14

**OPTIONAL LEMON. DON'T WANNA, DON'T READ!**

**You won't miss any storyline by skipping this lemon so don't worry :]**

**For those who are going to read…**

**E N J O Y ! ! !**

**T X X X**

* * *

The sound of running water came from the bathroom and I could feel the excitement welling up inside of me. I had just put both our kids to bed and they were sleeping soundly in their cots. No it was, as many would say, sexy time.

As I entered the bathroom I caught sight of my beautiful boyfriend, the water dripping down his back, his hair drenched, fringe falling front of his face quickly being pushed back by his hands. Those hands…hands I fantasized of having grab my dick and…

"Gerard~?" He purred from the shower and the sexiness of his voice at that moment had me pushing me way hastily into the bathroom, my hands grabbing the hem of shirt, starting to pull it off before Frankie's reached out from the shower and pulled me towards him, into the shower and under the water.

He made quick work of discarding my clothes, before they got to wet, mainly my jeans, to actually remove. His touch across my skin send chills down my spine, his lips on my neck, my chest, my stomach, tantalizing.

He kissed me and kissed back, quickly and sloppily. Not from impatience, but from pure ecstasy, caught in the moment, loving my boyfriend for the first time in months.

Running my hands over his skin and down his back, grasped his ass making him moan and giggle a little as our tongues danced together. His arms wrapped round my shoulders, his standing on tip-toes causing his erection to rub against mine slightly. Lips pressed to my ear, so close his teeth grazed the skin, he whispered seductively.

"Gerard~…" A moan escaped my open mouth in pleasurable response. "I want you to lick me…like a lollipop…" I kissed his neck as I nodded, biting it gently just to hear him moan. Licking down his body, making sure not one bit of his skin was untouched by my mouth, playing special attention to the parts of him that had him squirming from the pleasure, I arrived at his crotch. But I wasn't planning on satisfying him just yet.

I kissed along the length of his pulsating member, licking the underside, running my tongue along the slit. I was gonna have him begging. I repeated my movements, kissing, licking, feeling him shiver.

"G-Gee…please…"

Grinning with satisfaction at hearing him plead, I took him into my mouth, tongue pressing against the sensitive organ. A hum which emanated from the back of my throat brought a load moan to Frank's lips.

I had missed that moan so much. In essence, it had been a really long time since we'd done anything like this. For all the months he'd been in hospital, hell even the months he was pregnant (we didn't try again after that one time where it had been more frustrating than pleasurable), I had been relying on my hand to give me what Frank couldn't at that moment. In a way, it made me feel like a pathetic human being, selfish almost for having to resort to other methods to get pleasure and sate my sexual needs. Then again, I guess the fact I'm a teenage boy gives me half an excuse.

As I sucked and hummed around his cock I ran one hand up his thigh, using the other to pump the base. His panting and moaning had become louder and quickened indicating he was close.

Moving my mouth stealthily around his member to allow me to speak I groaned my permission to him.

"Come for me Frankie…"

It didn't take long for him to comply to my instruction, spilling the white liquid into my mouth which I let dribble down my chin in what I thought was a sexy way, mixing with the still running shower water, washing down the drain.

Apparently satisfied, Frank leaned again the wall breathing heavily, grinning. I grinned at him too before looking down at my remaining erection then back up at him expectantly. Biting his lip temptingly he sauntered forward, wrapping his hand round my throbbing member, working quickly on rubbing and pumping me, making me spill my seed in a depressingly short amount of time.

Both out of breath we turned off the shower and wrapped ourselves in towels, drying off before pulling on pyjama trousers, deciding to sleep shirtless as the house was quite warm despite it being late autumn outside.

Tucked up in bed I wrapped my arms round Frank's waist, his head resting just under my chin.

"I love you Frankie…"

"Mm…love you too…" A yawn. "Night Gee…"

Not that our sleep would last long. A loud crying sound came from the other room.

"I'm not getting up spermy. They're your kids."

* * *

**Now I know…I've been begged for this lemon, and personally I think it was quite well written :p**

**Songs I listened to:**

**-Rainbow to the stars – Aqua Nintendo**

**-Agony – The GazettE [actually so funny xD]**

**-Silly God Disco – The GazettE [Reita is so awkwardly cute :3]**

**Anyway, R&R!**

**T xxx**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
